


Elixir Vitae

by miss_begonia



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Baby doll,</i> Charlie whispers, <i>after what you’ve been through, it’s the least we can do.</i> Or: How group sex heals stab wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elixir Vitae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goshemily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshemily/gifts).



> This is technically an out-take from a longer fic I haven’t posted yet, but it doesn’t matter – it’s a standalone PWP. Spoilers up through “King’s Castle.”

They have to go slow, because it’s only been a week and Mike is still healing. He’s looking less pale and he doesn’t wince when he walks but sometimes his face tightens when he moves the wrong way or breathes deeply.

They decide he should move as little as possible. They’re pretty sure they can make this work.

Paige situates herself on the bed and Mike leans back against her, shirtless in only grey sweatpants and self-conscious about the bandage on his abdomen. Paige tells him to relax, strokes a hand through his hair and kisses him lightly along his neck and jawline, everywhere she can reach. His skin is prickly from stubble and he smells like the antibiotic cream he’s using on his dressing. She runs her fingers down his arms and he shivers, his mouth forming a soft smile.

Charlie situates herself beside him, and then straddles him to kiss him. She doesn’t sink down, doesn’t put any weight on him, just presses her mouth to his again and again, listening to the way he breathes, noticing any hitch or gasp that might be pain. Charlie knows Mike won’t tell her if it hurts, so she just has to know.

He licks at the corner of her lips and cups her jaw, his other hand squeezing her hip a bit too tightly. When she pulls back he’s panting, his eyes shut tight, his lips parted.

_You’re so beautiful, Mikey_ ,she tells him, and he shakes his head, still not opening his eyes. She kisses his eyelids and lets her hand drift down over his torso, a tentative touch. She can feel the way his abdominal muscles contract under her fingertips the closer she gets to the dressing, but she gives it a wide berth. She leans over, her spine a gentle curve, and flicks her tongue over one of his nipples. He cries out.

Johnny’s been standing in the doorway, silent, drinking in every movement with his eyes. Mike’s eyes flutter open when he says, _Man, Mike, if Briggs could see you like this._

_What?_ Mike says, his voice thin. He licks his lips. His eyes are so dark.

_I’m just saying,_ Johnny says. _You all laid out like this. Letting this happen. Briggs would love this._

Mike flinches when Charlie’s teeth graze his other nipple, and Paige pushes her hand under the waistband of his sweats and says, _Oooh, keep talking, Johnny. Mikey likes this._

_I like you,_ Mike says weakly, his hand grasping Paige’s arm, keeping her from going further. _I like all of you._

_Yeah, but don’t pretend like you wouldn’t like Briggs in on all this,_ Johnny says. _I’ve seen how you look at him, dude._

Mike doesn’t agree, but he doesn’t object either.

_Briggs is a good lay,_ Charlie says. Her hand cups Mike through his pants. _Different than you. More wild._

_Wild?_ Mike says, his voice breaking, and Charlie smiles as she slides her hand over Paige’s, separated only by the thin fabric of his pants. Mike swallows a moan, and Paige says, _C’mon, baby. Be loud. Don’t you want Briggs to hear?_

Mike shudders, his eyelids fluttering. Paige’s hand is moving under his sweats while Charlie inches them down, slow and steady so Mike doesn’t have to move.

_Paul is like a man on a mission,_ Charlie says. _All that focus, all on you, on what he can make your body do. It’s intense._

Mike bites his lip as Paige’s hand closes around his cock, stroking up and down.

_He’s strong,_ Charlie says. _So strong, but he can be gentle. Or he can hold you down and fuck you until you can’t breathe._

Mike groans, his hips pushing up to meet Paige’s strokes. He winces when he does it, and Charlie uses one hand to hold him down.

_Your body, baby,_ Charlie says, tracing one fingertip from his sternum to his belly button, outlining the shape of the muscles. _It’s ridiculous._

_I’m not Briggs,_ Mike says. He sounds hoarse.

_You don’t need to be Briggs,_ Charlie says. _And let me tell you, Briggs may be a good lay but he can’t do what you can with your mouth._

Mike gasps, his hands clutching at Charlie’s waist. _Fuck, Charlie. I want to touch you._

_Later, sweetheart,_ she says. _When you’re better, we’ll do anything you want._

The bed dips as Johnny settles behind Charlie, his hands covering Mike’s.

_Tell me what to do,_ Johnny says. _Tell me what to do, Mike, and I’ll do it._

Mike is flushed, his breath coming faster now. He slumps against Paige, his hands falling to the bed. His eyes flicker back and forth between Charlie and Johnny, a clear, desperate blue.

_Slide your hand into her shorts,_ Mike says. _Tell me if she’s wet._

Johnny obeys, his hand disappearing inside Charlie’s boxers. Charlie tips her head back against him, letting him hold her up.

_She’s wet,_ Johnny says. _So wet for you, man._

Charlie’s eyelashes flutter.

_Tease her a little,_ Mike says. _She likes that._

Johnny moves his wrist, changes the angle, and Charlie’s breath hitches.

_Let me see,_ Mike says.

Charlie pushes her own shorts down, leaving her bare below the waist. Mike thrusts up into Paige’s grip, his eyes not leaving hers.

_You’re so gorgeous,_ Mike says. _I want you so bad. I want to lick you til you come apart. I want to feel it when you come._

_Jesus,_ Charlie says, breathless. _You should get stabbed more often, Agent Warren. You never talk like this._

Johnny’s fingers have returned, two near her entrance, light, flickering touches.

_Fuck her with your fingers,_ Mike says. _Please, Johnny._

_Well, since you asked nicely,_ Johnny says, grinning, and pushes one finger inside of Charlie. He kisses her neck, her shoulder, pushes her shirt aside to kiss her collarbone. Mike watches it all, his eyes hungry.

_Two fingers,_ Mike says.

_Charlie?_ Johnny says.

_Do what the man says, Johnny,_ Charlie says, and when he adds a finger she groans.

_God, you’re hot,_ Johnny says, working his fingers in and out of her, and Mike says, _I’m going to come._

Charlie leans forward and cups his face in hers and kisses him, kisses him as he moans and thrusts into the circle of Paige’s fingers and comes, slick over her fingers, getting some on Charlie’s stomach.

Johnny’s using his other hand to rub Charlie’s clit in slow circles. She keeps kissing Mike through his aftershocks, her hand clutching his bicep as their tongues tangle. _Charlie, Charlie, Charlie,_ he murmurs against her lips, _I want to fuck you til you can’t breathe._

Charlie shudders in Johnny’s arms, going limp. She bites Mike’s lip, and he gasps.

Johnny lets her settle into his lap, brushing a hand through her hair.

For a minute there’s only the sound of heavy breathing.

_Well,_ Charlie says, finally, _we know that part of you still works._

Mike laughs, then his laughter becomes a groan. _Oh, oh, oh, ouch._

_Johnny Tuturro,_ Paige says. _You better get your ass over here. It is your lucky day._

_Don’t I know it,_ Johnny says, helping Charlie settle down next to Mike as Paige slides out from under him, making sure he’s propped up on his pillows.

Charlie curls herself around Mike, dropping a soft kiss on his lips.

_Thank you,_ Mike says.

She gives him a sweet smile.

_Baby doll,_ she whispers, _after what you’ve been through, it’s the least we can do._


End file.
